Dear You
by Haruyan
Summary: A development of Ichigo and Kenpachi's romance, from the first stages to the end. Kenpachi/Ichigo, side Renji/Ichigo.
1. Dear you : cry

This is something a bit old, I wrote it a while ago but didn't place it here. I'll load a chapter every day from today.

* * *

**~*~**

**Dear you ~cry~  
**

Against what is considered general knowledge, Zaraki Kenpachi is not an idiot, or a fool, or crazy; well, maybe a little. But the point is, that not for nothing, the current Kenpachi managed to get captancy of the 11th Division, therefore, Zaraki can't be complete idiot.

He noticed that something is very wrong when the shinigami representative mopes around Soul Society, bright hair and eyes suddenly looking dull and dead. Kenpachi frowns and sends Yachiru to lick Ikkaku's head clean before walking over to the human boy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asks gruffly.

Ichigo turns to him, expressionless. He opens his mouth to say he's fine, that there's nothing wrong with him but realizes that it'll be futile. He's been walking around with that face and depressing reiatsu for an hour, kinda hard to miss especially coming from someone normally so full of energy.

Ichigo thinks that maybe if he explains the truth...if he confesses to Kenpachi that he loves Renji but Renji doesn't love him back, or rather, doesn't want to. And it hurts him. Tears start streaming out as he remembers, blurring out Kenpachi's face.

"What's wrong?" Kenpachi asks again, a bit softer now.

The human makes a chocked sound before throwing himself into Kenpachi, holding his robes tightly as he cries and bawls. Zaraki doesn't move for a moment. With a small sigh he wraps his arms ackwardly against the smaller body, too quickly remembering that Ichigo Kurosaki is only human and 17 years old.

**To be continued...**


	2. Dear you : feel

**Dear you ~feel~  
**

Yumichika is not particularly surprised to babysit Yachiru, he's done so many times over during the years and so far it has worked. His Division comrades are baffled at how he can keep the lieutenant entertained, but Yumichika doesn't understand how it can be difficult to take care of a little girl.

As for Kenpachi, he is just glad he can now have some privacy time, unlike those days in Rukongai. But today he has a guest, and Yachiru's presence....is not needed.

Zaraki entertains himself signing random papers as a substitute shinigami sleeps in his bed, tear marks still visible in his cheeks.

Kenpachi did not ask any questions and Ichigo did not answer any. The boy finally mumbled some incomprehensible things before the 11th Captain picked him up and brought him to his Division, the boy falling asleep on the way, not that Kenpachi minds.

He's not a complete idiot, Kenpachi knows when to shut his mouth when there's something bad going on, he's been Captain for a good hundred years not in vain. If the kid doesn't want to talk, Kenpachi isn't anyone to beat it out of him, he understands the need of some men to fix their problems without any help of any kind, he understands very well.

"Kenpachi..."

A tired voice calls out to him. He turns to look into those chocolate eyes, slightly more alive than a few minutes ago.

"Hey, kid..." Again, Kenpachi doesn't ask anything, doesn't explain anything. What for?

"Thank you..." Ichigo's voice held a bit of a smile before closing his eyes again, tear marks still visible.

Kenpachi turns again to his papers, satisfied that at the very least, the boy is accepting the much needed help.

**To be continued...**


	3. Dear you : kind

**Dear you ~kind~  
**

Ten days it takes the ryoka boy to come back to Soul Society. Ten days that Kenpachi is sure were full of loneliness and thinking. The boy is a lot more hardheaded that he thought. Even though he accepts his father's help initially, he is quick to cut off and push away anyone that could remotely understand his pain.

And that's why that Ichigo sticks closer today to the Captain of the 11th Division, because he thinks he won't understand or try to. But Kenpachi already understands, without needing to ask around or ask questions himself. It's very clear to anyone with the least bit of sensibility, and God knows Kenpachi is the shinigami with the least bit of it, according to the general concensus.

The rest of the Divisions are curiously quiet, bustling about their own business. Yachiru is on a fool's errand, so Kenpachi takes Ichigo to his favorite ramen places and buys him a bowl of the best ramen around, the biggest is for himself.

While he eats, Ichigo looks pensive and Kenpachi begins to dread what will probably follow. As soon as the boy opens his mouth to explain the situation, because he feels that Kenpachi should know since he's allowing him to stick around, Kenpachi lifts a hand and quiets him.

"You don't have to explain anything, I can figure out on my own."

Ichigo looks surprised but then his eyes turn grateful as he finishes the ramen.

"Thank you." Kenpachi knows that he means more than just the food, so he grunts a random answer, since there's no need for thanks anyway.

**To be continued...**


	4. Dear you : hope

**Dear you ~hope~  
**

Its different today, he thinks. Kenpachi knows perfectly well that approximately a month ago, Ichigo Kurosaki was head-over-heals in love with the Lieutenant of the 6th Division. It was plenty obvious to any Soul Society citizen, with all the blushing and "accidental" touches flying around between the two, but today the human blushes for someone else.

Kenpachi is used to the weight in either of his shoulders, the hanging on to any part of his robes, the tugging on his hair and the occasional accidental slap, but he doesn't know how to react to a shy clutching of his sleeve.

He looks down and chocolate eyes avert his gaze. It's kind of amusing so he smiles a bit.

He's only a sort of temporary replacement, he knows it, but he won't complain. Kenpachi knows that Ichigo needs it, needs something to forget Renji, something to infatuate himself with until he can find something else to love, so Kenpachi allows him to cling to his side and walk along.

The reiatsu of Abarai Renji is fuming, Ichigo doesn't feel it but it burns at Kenpachi's back and shoulders and promptly ignores it. He's not so young anymore as to start a kiddy fight over something that Renji doesn't have anymore, and Kenpachi is not even claiming despite the chance.

Despite his many years, Renji can be considered young by shinigami standards and comparison. Renji might be smart enough not to start a fight with someone that can pummel his ass in six seconds, but he is stupid enough not to know when to say "I give" and accept his true desires.

Kenpachi won't do anything for now, he wants to see what will happen, not because of some morbid entertainment, but because he wants to see if Renji will finally make his move before Ichigo falls in love again.

**To be continued...**


	5. Dear you : confession

**Dear you ~confession~  
**

"Kenpachi..."

The sake cups stops in its way to Kenpachi's mouth as the man turns to look at the boy. Ichigo fidgets under his gaze but puts up a strong front and keeps sitting still, hands clenched tightly.

Kenpachi keeps looking at him steadily and a blush rushes to Ichigo's face, making him look like the child he is. Despite his now 18 years of life, Kenpachi still considers him a child, as strong and talented as he is.

Ichigo looks away, momentarily regretting the words at the tip of his tongue. Zaraki finishes his drink, still looking at the ryoka. Ichigo's cup is still full and reflecting the full moon over them, double-checked to make sure it was not the 3th Seat's head.

Kenpachi sighs heavily as he looks up, he suddenly feels very old and very tired, and wonders if he can be up to what the boy wants to propose.

Again, Ichigo opens his mouth but what comes out are chocked words, indistinguishable of what he really wants to say.

"K-ke...kenpachi..." He finally lets out shakily.

Kenpachi grins and scoots closer, wrapping an arm around the younger man's shoulders, nuzzling the top of his head.

"Okay." He says in the gentlest voice he can muster. Under him, Ichigo blushes but smiles, glad that the words still on the tip of his tongue can be saved for an occasion when it truly matters.

**To be continued...**


	6. Dear you : thanks

Sorry for the lack of update, I've been having some school and computer trouble.

**Dear you ~thanks~  
**

At first, Renji had been extremely angry, and then extremely sad and then angry again. So much that he vanished himself to a deserted place, somewhere he could think and gather his thoughts and lash out without hurting anybody. Renji had been sad when he came back, but he gave Ichigo a tight, friendly hug in the end, a quiet apology for hurting him before.

Ichigo feels bad about it; he can't help but think that he has to carry with his friends' suffering, that is, until Kenpachi takes his small hand into his own.

It's a curious sight to see them walk around, hand in hand, sometimes with Kenpachi's arm over Ichigo's shoulders when he's feeling protective. Kurosaki Isshin is happy that his son is happy and that Kenpachi is strong, he won't have to worry anymore about Ichigo's safety and even assures the Captain that his son can make a good wife too, getting promptly kicked for that comment.

Kenpachi doesn't regret what he has now, but thinks that he'd rather take proper care of Ichigo instead of just seeing him when Ichigo comes to visit or having him wait until he finishes paperwork. If only he were alive, he'd rather spend the day working his ass off in a proper job to sustain Ichigo, to come home and spend the afternoon and night together, to not have to worry about Hollows or Arrancars or the boy's stupid headstrong attitude.

But once he thinks well about it, he wouldn't change a thing. He speaks his thoughts to Ichigo one night and the boy responds with a kiss. He wasn't thinking about doing anything tonight but with one swift move Ichigo's robe is already on the floor.

Ichigo wouldn't change anything either, but this is the first time that Kenpachi talked to him about something like that. Usually they reserved their words for special occasions or when the situation called for it, they expressed their love and care through their actions. Ichigo now appreciated every hug, every kiss, every touch, every smile, every look that Kenpachi gave him. Not that they didn't love each other truly, but it went better with Kenpachi's and Ichigo's personality.

Ichigo rolls in Kenpachi's embrace, softly touching the loose tresses hanging about his lover's face. Slowly, gently, he pressed a kiss to Kenpachi's cheek, words rolling of his tongue.

"Thank you." Because that too is his way of saying "I love you."

**To be continued...**


	7. Dear you: destruction

**Dear you ~destruction~  
**

The fight was short but deadly. Ten hollows, thirty 11th Division members. Only two casualties, but many injured. The forth Division hurries over, the tough shinigamis too weak, tired and hurt to even complain about what they call 'a few scratches' and being healed by a bunch of pansies. They need the help, and they know it.

One Zaraki Kenpachi lies on the battlefield, his clothes tattered and strewn about. His breathing comes ragged but he doesn't try to stand or even sit up. One of his ribs is broken, perhaps even two or three. His leg is pretty bad too and there's another cut in his face that will join his collection of scars.

Suddenly there is a cry of his name and Kenpachi turns his head towards the voice. He can see an orange head running towards him. He is crying, Ichigo cries heavy tears as he runs towards Kenpachi, falling to his knees as soon as he is close enough.

Soft hands touch all over his wounds, two or three tears landing on his bloodied, dirty skin. Ichigo cries even harder when he looks at Kenpachi's leg. 'What a child,' Kenpachi thinks with a smirk.

Slowly, he reaches a hand over and places it on Ichigo's cheek, surprising him. Ichigo keeps crying and Kenpachi wipes one of the tears with his thumb, attempting to smirk or even smile a little.

"Hey....don't cry..." Kenpachi's voice is hoarse as he speaks, but Ichigo can feel the gentleness in it. He leans over and caresses Kenpachi's lips with his own, but Kenpachi pulls him closer and moves his own lips for a harder kiss. Obviously he won't take a gentle kiss, those are reserved for goodbyes.

The kiss is passionate despite Kenpachi's condition, Ichigo knows this kind of kiss, it's the kind they share when Kenpachi feels particularly happy at night, during the day it's a different kiss, softer.

It's this kiss that often finds them fumbling around for the keys to Kenpachi's flat, hands ready to undo the loose clothes in both men.

Kenpachi's hands always feel rough against him, but the gentleness with which he tries makes up for it just right. Comparatively, Ichigo's hands are always soft to Kenpachi, perhaps even a bit clumsy when the passion is overwhelming, but even so, Zaraki appreciates the fact that Ichigo is willing to touch him.

Ichigo sobs a bit, unable to stop the tears from falling down his face. Kenpachi chuckles and grins up at him. "Stop being such a girl.....don't cry...." Despite the insult, Ichigo smiles very lightly, sniffling a bit.

"Y-yes..."

Gently, moving slowly, Ichigo cradles Kenpachi's head, pressing it lightly against his chest. Kenpachi give an inaudible sigh and closes his eyes, Ichigo is warm, so very warm, Kenpachi loves that about him too.

Every night, Kenpachi relishes in Ichigo's warmth. Despite his ow body temperature, Kenpachi prefers Ichigo's, which is soft and accepting. Sometimes Kenpachi will hold Ichigo against himself, and sometimes he will nuzzle against the ryoka,letting Ichigo hold him instead.

"Kenpachi?"

"Mmmm?"

"Kenpachi?"

"Mm..?"

"You love me?"

The 11th Division captain mumbles his answer.

"Kenpachi?"

This time he doesn't answer. Ichigo's eyes widen a little. He shakes the older man a little, calling his name softly, then louder, and louder, until he is screaming and sobbing as he hold his unmoving lover.

"I love you Kenpach." Ichigo sobs loudly. "I love you please...so come back to me! Come back to me Kenpachi!!"

Kenpachi, however, remains unmoving.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Kenpachi wakes. Slowly. From his place, he looks around the bedroom, obviously a 4th Division room. Raising his head the best he can he looks around for Ichigo.

Ichigo sits on a chair nearby, and even though his eyes are closed in sleep, Kenpachi can read perfectly the emotions in his face. He looks so sad, so broken, so...destroyed, Kenpachi thinks.

Gently, ignoring the bandages along his arm, Kenpachi reaches over to touch Ichigo. The boy jerks awake as soon as he feels Kenpachi's rough skin brush against his cheek.

He smiles, relieved that the man is alive. As he parts his lips to say something, one of Kenpach's fingers over them prevents any sound from coming out.

"Yes." Is the only thing he says to his younger lover, for the first time giving him a completely gentle smile.

Ichigo's eyes start to water again, this time in happiness as he moves to half-lay on top of Kenpachi, breathing in his manly aroma.

Kenpachi tilts his face up to kiss him, softly, but it's not a goodbye kiss. A gentle kiss is also their hello kiss, but right now, it's their "I love you" kiss.

**THE END  
**


End file.
